One Step Forwards And Two Steps Back
by Il Guerriero Diavolo
Summary: Percy was always singled out for trouble when things became serious. Some thought he had turned against his fmaily during his time in the Ministry, but are past beleifs returning when he sets out to destroy the girl the Weasly's have became fond of?
1. Chapter 1: What Else?

**One Step Forward and Two Steps Back**

**Prologue:**

_It feels like yesterday. It feels like yesterday that I had given my life to people I didn't know, a family I didn't need, and a fate I didn't want. Everything had gone from bad to worse in my years and growing up as a Death Eater's child had only deepened my search for internal damnation. _

_Running through the grasses forest, hidden in the shadow of the darkness, I found a way to run and hide all the same. I never wanted this life, I never wanted the mark, or the remains of the life my family never could succeed in. I didn't want to come here to fight, or kill. All I ever wanted was a normal family with a normal life, but in my books… it was almost like the impossibility of a lifetime's work. _

_The faint blast and echo of laughter proved to tell me that this was ending. The battle was coming to an end, and my time was running short. At times it felt like a millennia away, and then death had come and I felt as if they hadn't given me enough time, they hadn't prepared me for what was to come, what I was to do or think or take. _

_Now, I continue running through the trees of a broken and empty memory, trying to hide from something I know is unavoidable. I never wanted to be a Death Eater, I never asked for the family I had, the fate they had given me. All around me the last of the chaos erupted with every step I took. Some people may have been cut out to fall into these murderer's traps, but I couldn't help but hate myself for who I was, who my family had turned me into. _

_With another bound into the darkness of the shadows that covered me over head, I pounded towards the final destination and watched as he fought vigorously against a death eater I had lost track of. These were my people, both sides and yet I couldn't find it in me to choose between the life I had been forced to live with, the only life I knew… or the side that I knew was right, the side that deserved a victory. _

_The battled continued, but he remained oblivious to yet another Death eater stalking from behind. In a split second, my life had flashed before my eyes. Ever spell, every private lesson, every scream and yell, every detention in my own home or discipline for a crime I did not commit. This was my decision, my life, or… was it theirs?_

_Within seconds, I had bound from my position in the shadows and leapt forward, taking the life of what was part of my past and turning to watch the flash of the green killing curse strike my falling body in the chest, sending me falling backwards with a considerable amount of distance. The curse was suppose to kill me instantly, but yet I felt every second tick over and over again, as if mocking me and my past pains of life, everything I had ever worked through. _

**Chapter One:**  
**What Else?**

In a second flat, I bolted upright in bed, gasping for air as a cold sweat ran down my back and forehead. Everything, everything I saw had been real, memories, or assumptions. What was hidden beyond the barricade of shields that blocked my mind from on-lookers seeking an entrance. My dreams had pieced together everything that had happened and everything that was suppose to happen through all my years.

Looking around, my head swept from side to side, memorizing the steady, thick and colourless bricks of the walls that surrounded me. The walls… of Azkaban. It was true, every nightmare, every horror had been crept and pent up in this facility, and now I live some of the worst nightmares one can only imagine, and for I crime I didn't commit.

Perhaps it was the name, or the mark that through me into this place. I never wanted to be a follower of the dark lord, I never wanted to live with the family I did, cast the magic I cast, or see the horrors I had seen. It was a sacrifice I suppose, and now… I mark down my 1,094 day in prison, one day before I have been in here three years. I'm seventeen, and trapped in a prison cell for eternity, abandoned by my followers and family, and hated across the wizarding world for being framed for a murder, a murder in which I did not commit.

The dirt had gathered up on the floors and as I sat in my rotting clothes, I couldn't help but shudder as I thought of all the possibilities to pass the time for another year. Things are lonely and cold, so distractions are limited, but my time is not.

Suddenly, faint footsteps approached me, sending a mixture of emotions throughout my body. Excitement, anxiety, fear, realization, and many more hopeful feelings that had become somewhat dead as time passed that much closer.

Percy Weasly had worked for the Ministry of Magic and as I was hauled away from my life, he was the last person I had to blame. He was on my case, and he was the one that had gathered the evidence that had been left for him to make him falsely accuse me. And though it may not be his entire fault, my life had always lied in his hands.

With a heavy clunk and a mixture of locks turning and loosening, I watched as several of what looked like Aurors that had taken me here in the first place, crowded around the door dressed in long black robes and grim expressions. "Alright Blackheart, you've been cleared. Your free to go, all charges removed."

I had spent my entire life trying to hide what I was, to never let anyone discover the shame and the disgust that came with the title of being a Death Eater. Unlike the others, I couldn't own what I was, accept the perks and the consequences. No matter where I went, or what I did… it was completely and utterly true, I would always be remembered as what my family forced me into, and never who I wanted to be, who I was.

These people that stood before me had broken me, and thrown me in here for a wrongly accused crime, now they come here and tell me I am free to go, and my record is clean. I'm not sure weather I should just for joy, or lash out in anger. I had no family, no friends. No place to go when I left here. Until they told the world of my wrongly accused trial, I would be forever hated.

"Sillon, bring her along." in a rapid pointing movement, I watched in confusion as one of the men stepped forward and pulled me upwards in a jerking movement. Much to my horror and discomfort, I cringed as he jerked me away from the cell and they placed what looked like a potato sack on top of my head.

"Sorry Blackheart, can't have you leaking any secrets." the voice was faint and in jerking movements, I was pulled away from my prison, the place that had kept me secluded from the world that hated me.

What felt like years later, the bag was ripped from my head and I found myself standing in the middle of a house I had never seen before. "Why hello Arius, the bathroom's right over there. I sorted out some clothes and some things to help you wash up." taking cautious steps forward, I looked back at the black haired woman as she lightly gave me a push into the bathroom.

Stripping down from my dirty and dingy clothes, I kicked them across the room and pulled the elastic out of my hair. Opening the curtain and stepping into the shower. Turning the faucet on and spraying what was a cold and startling water over my body, and yet I couldn't find it in me to flinch. This was my first of many free showers from here on. And I couldn't get enough of the warm water pouring over my body.

Washing my hair and body, I stepped out of the shower what felt all too early and wiped the condensation from the mirror, the clean fingers looking strange and foreign. The face I saw looking back at me looked more alienated then ever, as I saw my long raging black hair, my piercing grey eyes, and my unruly pale skin. Black circles rounded my eyes as I watched my own hand come up to meet the face I hadn't seen in over three years.

Taking the bag of toiletries they had left me with, I ran a razor slowly over my legs and found the smooth feeling strange and unfamiliar. Pulling the strange clean clothes over my body, I looked at myself in the mirror. They had left me with undergarments, a pair of skinny black jeans, a form fitting t-shirt and a thick and warm sweater. Drying my hair with the plug in muggle device I had seen before I had been forced into imprisonment, I turned it off to look at my blow dried hair.

Taking a deep break, I pulled a pair of scissors out of the drawer I had opened. Taking the scissors to my hair, I opened them and applied force, listening to the satisfactory of the sharp object cutting into my strands of hair. Cutting my waist long hair to a length that was just above my shoulders, I angled pieces so I would have bangs also, in hope they would help shield my face from the world.

There was nothing more I wanted to do then seek revenge on the boy that had taken three years of my life away, but then again… I couldn't bare considering the fact that I would be forced to face every day alone. I had shared a cell with no one for the past three years in Azkaban, and now, even surrounded by others, I would still be all alone.

Suddenly, a knock on the door startled me out of my skin. Sneaking forward, I silently unlocked the door and pulled it open. Taking a deep breath, I edged it open and peered out, only to find that it had been the woman I saw earlier. Opening the door up wider, the short and stocky woman offered me a small smile and gestured for me to follow her into the living area. Stepping out of the washroom, I cautiously placed my hands in my pockets, unsure of my surroundings.

It was a small living area, with a comfy light and pictures marking around the walls. The curtains we closed and as I stood in an uncomfortable silence, I could feel the woman's eyes on my the hole time. Unexpectedly, a short humming sound pulled the attention of the woman as she reached into her robes and pulled out a 10 inch black wand. The sight hurt me to think, it was hard knowing the fait of the wand that had been given to me.

"Opp's… I'm afraid that's our cue Miss Blackheart. We'll have to leave now. We're going down to Diagon Alley to pick up some things. As I see that clearly you are in need of some necessities." she offered me a small smile as she motioned me to follow her. Holding out her arm, I looked at her appalled. What was she giving me her arm for.

"Arius, take a hold of my arm, and what ever you do… do not let go until I tell you to." gulping, I reluctantly reached forward and took her extended arm. Cautious of her warning tone. Suddenly, I felt the sudden rush of wind and a sickening feeling took over my body. Like I was being sucked through a tube. But almost as fast as it started, the feeling stopped and I found myself standing in the midst of an overbearing crowd.

Looking around expectantly, the sudden rush of people sent waves of panic up and down my neck as spikes of prickly nervousness seemed to take over my body. The woman that had taken me here was no where in sight, and I hadn't been in Diagon Alley for years now, and I didn't want this time to be any different form the last. There was something, something about this place, these shops, something about the way these passing people were just as secluded as myself.

"Arius." I felt my heart leap through my chest as a firm hand grasped my upper arm from behind. A memory flashed of the same hard grasp as I lashed around and bawled my hands into fists, turning on the person that had now let go of me. Prepared to fight off this predator, I found myself face to face with the woman that had lead me here in the first place.

"Hey, hey! It's alright, I'm not gonna hurt you." she offered me a small smile as my breathing hitched at the thought, something about the way the pity in her eyes settled in sent chills up and down my back as if the sight wasn't distant, as it was one I knew very well.

Taking a deep breath, I shook her off and placed the dark hood over my short hair, cuddling it closer as the biting cold air nipped and tugged at my skin. "Where did you want to go first Arius? Mr. Ollivander's? I'm sure you'd love to have a wand again… wouldn't you?"

Dodging and weaving my way through the people in the crowd that seemed to only want to fight us, the woman I had yet to learn a name for kept a firm grasp on my wrist as she pulled me on and on for what felt like forever. The shops were dingy and dirty, and witches and wizards of all ages and classes were sweeping past me. Doing some last minute shopping no doubt.

I had been to Diagon Alley few times, but the times I had been here, Olivander's was truly one of the few places I remembered. And the route we were walking, definitely wasn't towards Olivander's. pulling up outside of Gringott's Wizarding bank, I looked at the lady confused as she turned and placed her arms on my shoulders, starring me in the eyes and looking seriously.

"I have to pick up some of your savings from Gringott's." she stated simply and smiled as I could feel my mouth practically drop. "What… do you think your family would have left you with nothing?" _no, but I wish they had. _After instructing me on how to get the Olivander's, the woman assured me she would join me soon enough and that I should get a head start.

So five minutes later, I found myself standing outside of the small black shop. I had been out of the loop for some time, but even in this day and age, I expected something different. Taking a step inside, I looked around to find things oddly different from when I had been a child.

Approaching the front desk, I leaned over slightly and searched around slightly. Surprised and startled when Mr. Olivander came from such a depth in his store. His eyes widened as he saw me. The expression truly unreadable on his face. For what felt like an eternity, we stood in silence, just starring back and forth before he looked from my eyes, to my wrist and back again.

Some secrets were undeniable. Looking around hastily, I pulled up my sleeve and looked down at the lasting mark. I expected to hear a gasp, or a grunt, some form of acknowledgement as even I cringed away from the ghastly sight. With time and neglect, the dark mark had faded, but not before I had lost it in my first year, trying to scratch it from my body. Pulling the sleeve back down over my arm, I met the eyes of Mr. Olivander as his expression seemed to change again.

"You cannot choose your family Mr. Olivander, believe me. I know." I whispered aloud, clearly surprised by the weakness that leaked through my own voice. I never wanted to speak again after what this world had done to me, but I couldn't walk away from her with Hough some sort of an explanation. If anything, I owed the world that much.

Silently, he nodded his head and turned away from me, disappearing into one of the many ailes once again, and coming out moments later with a box in his hand. It had been the same as the wand that had chosen me many years ago. Opening the box, I took the wand and gave it a spin, cringing when the power backfired. This seemed to happen with many others, and as I began to loose hope, I could hear Mr. Olivander arguing with himself about what wand I would try next.

Looking around, trying to keep my composure and a steady patience, a box that I had not seen before seemed to stand out amongst all the others. It was black, with a single silver band and as I couldn't resist the urge to take a closer look, I felt hardly aware as I took it from the shelf and opened the top of the box.

It was black, around eleven inches with a fine, intricate pattern engraved all around it. Pulling it from it's box, I gave it a single flick and everything in my world seemed to change. A warm feeling flooded over my body and a pleasurable sensation filled through my every pore of being. This was the wand, this was MY wand.

"Hmm, interesting." I could hear his throaty voice behind me as I turned to face him. Unsure of his reaction. "It is odd you should pick this wand young one. For it's contents were shared among no other. A Phoenix feather and the venom of the Basilisk binded by a single tear drop from a dragon. Never before had I heard on such a wand. I had only found it the other day. Strange." I could tell he saw my look of doubt as he continued to explain. "A wand will wait forever for it's witch or wizard, but this wand, it had been mixed with so much bad and good… weather or not it chooses to follow the course the caster's will is undetermined."

Suddenly, the lady walked through the front door and rushed up smiling. "I picked up some of your inheritance! This should do for now." she explained in a huff, looking down at my hands excitedly. "I see you've found your wand! Well we'll just get that for you right away then." she smiled and stepped up to the front desk, waiting to pay as Mr. Olivander's eyes were still focused on me as I examined the wand carefully. Admiring it's ever shape and engraving.

"No. The wand is yours, you may take it free of charge." he stated, making his voice quite clear that he would not be budged from his decision. "There is but only one of your wand Arius Blackheart, remember all you've seen and all you've been through… and your wand will choose the right path for you to take. Take good care of it." nodding my head in appreciation, I left Olivander's with a different perspective then I had when I entered.

A feeling of contentment washed over me as I inwardly smiled in victory. Maybe this would be different, maybe this would change things for me, give me a different look what I had to do, and what I should do. Mr. Olivander said that my wand would choose the right path for me. But considering my past, there were some many things that he could have meant by that, so many different aspects and meanings that those simple words held.

Turning my head, I saw the very person that I despised, the very person that had taken my life away from me, and now… I intended to do the same to him.

Percy Weasley and his family were sauntering down Diagon Alley right now, and it felt as if my new wand would be the first of my freedom act that I would use.

Raising it, I could feel depth of my hatred build and build like nothing I had ever experienced before. There was something… something about the way his suit hung on his shoulders, something about the way he smiled with his family, enjoying their company and the very fact that they were there, that they were safe… for now.

"Arius, let's go." the woman pulled my arm from behind as I shrugged her grasp off and turned back to the Weasley's. If I had to spend the rest of my life in Azkaban, I would make sure Percy knew what it felt like to have nothing, what it felt like to loose everything. "Miss Blackheart, what's wrong?" her voice trailed off as her eyes followed my own, "Why if it isn't the Weasley's!" she smiled excitedly. "Com eon let's go say hello!"

Yanking me forward with such force, I found my wand ripped from my hand as the woman pulled it away and began to drag me towards the group of redheaded witches and wizards. Stepping forward, I found a small plump lady rush forward and wrap her hands around the woman that had pulled me over here. Caught in the arms of Mrs. Weasley, there was no hope of getting my wand back now.

Looking to meet their expecting eyes. I saw only two other girls with them. A red head and a bushy haired girl. Beside them stood the famous Harry Potter and what looked the rest of the Weasley clan. A younger boy, looking the same age as Harry, two older twins, Percy, and a much older man, looking to be Mr. Weasley if I continued to guess right.

"Suzanne, what on earth are you doing here?" Suzanne, so that was her name. Meeting the eyes of Percy, I watched as he too looked straight into my eyes, a sudden fright and realization striking him senseless. I watched as his face visibly paled after just seconds of starring into my eyes. I could feel the burning sensation as my head began to dance in rage.

Along the lines of past ancestors, Metamorphmagus blood had somehow found it's way into my blood and I found that even though I had been scarred with the reminder of this burden, I had found a way to hide what attributes gave my emotions away. Only a subtle glint of colour should have flashed through my eyes every once and a while.

"And who is this lovely young beauty?" I heard Mrs. Weasley's caring voice as she took a step back and looked over me quickly. Unsure what to think of at first as I starred harshly at her son.

"This, Molly… is Aruis Blackheart, I actually was thinking of trying to get in touch with you for a while now." Suzanne stepped back and placed a reassuring arm around my shoulders as she smiled and talked to Mrs. Weasley. Oblivious to my current feelings as I stood across from Percy.

"You see, as it stands, Aruis has been… sort of out of the loop for a while and it seems there is no relative of hers left for us to contact. I'm afraid after the current events, we haven't found enough time to have her taken into a family. It will take a couple of weeks to find a family and draw up some papers, and the ministry has nowhere else to send her. I would love to take her in but I haven't the room, or the time. I hate to bother you, but is there any chance that she'll be able to stay with you, just for a little while until we get some things sorted out." I couldn't believe my ears as I stood next to Suzanne, I thought she was on my side, but clearly there had been some misunderstanding.

It was taking almost all of my will power not to leap out and strangle Percy as it was, but this was different. If I would be forced to live with him, then there wasn't much of a chance I would have enough strength to resist hexing him ever few seconds. "Of course dear. It would be a delight to have her with us."

Smiling, Molly took a step to the side and looked from me to her family and back again. By this time, ever shred, every ounce of my sanity was falling apart. "My name is Molly, and this is Arther. That's Hermione and Harry, then Ron, Ginny, George, Fred, and Percy." she smiled once again as everyone either gave a small nod or said hello. Percy, standing out from the others, turned to his mother with an angered look on his face.

"Are you insane mother? Do you know who that is?" he paused as Molly looked taken aback by her son's sudden outburst. Her eyes shifted uneasily between her son and I and as I stood beside Suzanne, every fibre of my body was begging him not to say it aloud. To prove me wrong about him. "Mom that's Aruis Blackheart. She's spent the last three years in _Azkaban, _let alone bared the dark mark of he who should not be named! I refuse to let you invite such filth into our home, she cannot be trusted."

By this time, Percy was practically yelling at his mother who was scolding him for his outburst. Enraged, I broke from of Suzanne's grasp and charged for Percy, ready to tear his head from his shoulders, wand or not. All hell broke loose as I felt the tinge of anger that spiked all self control I ever had, sending my eyes into a fury of red fury as suddenly four arms ripped me out of the way. Pulling me back as I was yanked from arm's length.

Percy looked astounded as I watched Molly run over and swat her son. "That's a rotten bit of lies and you know it!" struggling against the solid grasp of these people an unsustainable tremor knocked through my body mercilessly as I fought against them.

"Alright love, alright. Hey mum, we'll take the new addition back to the house. Meet up with you later!" suddenly, in a sickening twirl of arms, I found myself feeling the very uneasy suction of traveling once again. Unexpectedly, a burning sensation of weakness made my knees buckle as I found myself on the ground in the grass. Clenching my eyes tightly, I willed my body to pull itself up as a burning shot through y entire body, making me feel sick to the stomach.

Almost as soon as I had managed to stand tall, another wave of weakness hit my body as I began to fall. a weary feeling started to pull my eyes closed as I was faintly aware of two strong arms sweeping my legs out from under me. Picking me up bridal style. I forced my eyes open as I looked up into the person that had undoubtedly began to carry me. Stuck against his rock hard chest, my head fell back and I was tossed into blackness.

**Fred's POV.**

I looked down as I carried her up the stairs towards George and my bedroom. George had managed to drug her just after we finished apparating, knowing she would be dizzy and slightly sickened from the travel here. It was a brilliant idea and as I looked back to George he wiggled his eyes suggestively as I nodded my head and slightly chuckled, knowing he was implying many different things.

She was small, only about 5'4, a shrimp compared to George and my 6'5 bodies. With a thin physique and short, shoulder length hair that covered half her face, the paleness of her skin seemed to highlight her eyes as they were red while she glared at Percy earlier today. She was a beauty, with a natural air of respect and pride that derived from the darkness that surrounded her smalll body. A darkness that had been directed straight towards Percy today. The very thought made me smile… so much hate packed into such a small body it seemed.

Laying her down on the bed, I smiled as she remained completely drugged out. Her hair fell around her face as the setting sun sent orange and pink rays skyrocketing on her pale skin. I ran down the stairs after to join George in the living room, sitting down across from him, I watched as he smirked at me the hole time, mimicking my actions by placing his feet on the table also. "Cute little thing she is eh?" George smiled as I looked at him with a grin on my face.

"That she is brother, that she is." I sighed and placed my head back against the seat, brushing the hair away from my face as I looking lazily into the fire.

"You looked like you were enjoying dragging that wee thing up the stairs tonight Gred." he smiled devilishly. A playful glint flashing in his eyes. "I was surprised when you came down so quickly."

"Please Feorge, you should know by now that I am to much of a charming man to take advantage of a girl that is passed out, I'll leave that until she's awake." he smiled at my playful joke, fully attuned to what I meant. "Besides, did you see the likes of her, how _can't_ you be attracted to something with as much hate confided in Percy. Man it's like he gave her a death sentence or something like that." I chuckled at the thought, expecting to hear as much amusement coming from my brother as I had.

"Maybe he did." looking from the blistering fire place and the dancing flames to George right away, I was caught off guard by the seriousness that was found in his eye let alone in his voice. He was on to something, and by the look of determination, it wasn't something small to dwell on by any means. "Think Fred. The way she seemed to hate Percy right away, the discomfort Percy was in. Besides, how did he know she was sent to Azkaban, and if she hated him that much, that couldn't have been their first run in."

Pondering the idea for a few moments, a sudden memory flashed into mind. It had been years ago, but Percy's boasting had taken a negative toll on everyone. That was the year he and George had tried out their Ton Tongue Toffees for the first time, confident that this would stop Percy's ranting. "Hold on, wasn't Percy buggering off about sending some pour kid off to Azkaban for killing someone a while ago? You remember, it was the first year we tried out the Ton Tongues."

George nodded his head in agreement, fully suited to whatever was on his mind. That moment, the rest of the lot filed into the kitchen through the front door. Smiling and laughing, completely oblivious to the problem at hand. With one look, I knew the mum thought something was off. She looked at us with such concern, as if she were worried about us bringing the girl here. From her actions towards Percy earlier on, she surely couldn't be apposed to the girl now.

"How is she?" she asked walking into the living area and taking a seat, leading the rest of the family along behind her. "Did she cause you any trouble?" sitting down beside George, and looking between the two of us cautiously.

"No, she wasn't any trouble." I started, knowing George would feel fit to add his opinion.

"Tested out one of the Instant Pass Out Pills-"

"Fell asleep right in my arms-"

"Didn't want her to freak out-"

"Put her in our room-"

"We'll sleep on the couches." George finished as we shared a special smile between the two of us. Everyone's smiles seemed to take a kick as we continued to finish off our sentences, a long time hick between the two of us.

"What's up between the two of you Perce? She looked as if she was gonna ring your neck right there." I asked with a laugh, the very idea bringing a smile to my face, but a frown to his.

"Three years ago I filed a report to take her to Azkaban for supposed murder. The Ministry of Magic was busy and couldn't finalize a full decision. I couldn't help it, it looked bad, real bad. She was at the scene of the crime, and her wand had the curse written all over it. Plus it didn't help knowing she had the dark mark on her hand. We put her in a one room cell and locked her their, they pulled her out the other day, someone made a claim saying she was innocent, but I think that that she shouldn't be here. I don't trust her."

Percy was now standing, a pleading look crossing over his eyes as he told everyone the story.

"Well I guess there's just one way to find out then isn't there?" I asked smiling, looking between Percy and George, who smiled right back. There truly was only one way I could think of.

"Fred Weasley, you cannot sneak into a girls room! I thought I raised you better then that!" mum hissed and Percy, George and I stood from our seats. It was true, mum had raised us to be complete gentlemen, or at least that's what she thought. Not that we were as bad as it sounded, but we weren't as old fashioned as mum and dad where. It was true, it was improper to enter the room of a young woman, but this could change things, besides… it wasn't as if she were going to wake up, our Pass Out Pills were some of the best.

"It's fine mum, I'll go too. We'll settle this for real." Percy's voice was hard and strong, ready to prove his point.

Ascending up the stairs two at a time, George Percy and I opened the door and walked over to my bed, pulling up Aruis' left arm, I pulled back her sweatshirt and exposed it towards the ray of moonlight shining through the window. Much to my surprise, there was a thick black band that had been enclosed around some of her forearm. Sighing in defeat, I pulled her arm closer to the moonlight and squinted my eyes, though I might not have seen a dark mark, there was something else that caught my attention.

Above where the mark should have been, against her pale skin I saw black and grey lines marking up her arm. Like many veins that had released black blood all around. Percy, being the conceited prick he really was pushed past and grunted in frustration as he looked at her arm, but turned back when he saw the black lines. Gripping her hand more firmly, I ran a finger up the length of her arm, following the black lines that scarred her skin.

Suddenly, as if on queue, her eyes bolted open and I found myself looking into her baby blue eyes. There was something there, fear perhaps, or terror. Suddenly, Percy shoved me out of the way and pulled out his wand, hissing the spell before we could calm down Aruis. "Incarcerous." within an instant she was bound in ropes that covered her body.

George and I took a step back, knowing that if anything, the matter had to be solved tonight, but hating the fact they would have to use such magic on a defenceless girl. I could clearly see the terror in her eyes as she watched Percy cut through the binding on her forearm. Wincing and looking away as he pulled the rest of it away.

With one look, I cringed away in disgust. Where her dark mark would have once been, had been replaced with a scar just like the one Harry bared on his left forearm also. Only as his was a faint line of remembrance, hers' was black and had spread all over her arm, like the black lines, veins of dark grey and black coursed throughout her arm and as Percy gripped it tightly, she winced even more.

"Alright Percy, that's enough. You've proved your point." George stated, taking a cautious step forward and extending a hand out and placing it on Percy's shoulder. It was a silent act, but it should have stopped his right away.

When Percy didn't stop, this began somewhat of a panic. "Percy stop… we get it." his eyes never left her as he raised his wand again.

"Tergeo." he whispered under his voice, trying to clear off what looked like dried black blood that covered her arm. Suddenly, her back arched and her eyes closer and squinted in pain. As if the very spell was killing her from the inside out. And that alone started to rile me up, and for a reason I didn't even understand.

"Percy your hurting her mate, just cut it out." George stepped forward and pulled Percy away from the bed and a terrified Aruis. Something flashed in her eyes as she starred up at us in horror. Fixing on a counter curse, George pulled Percy from the room and left me alone.

Watching George and Percy leave the room, I turned back to Aruis as she rolled back and forth on the bed, holding her arm as she whimpered in pain. Leaning forward, I could see the clear pain she was in. Pulling the covers back, I brushed the hair out of her face as I could faintly see the tears in the corner of her eyes. Placing my hand on her arm, I tried to comfort her, but was suddenly sucked down that sickly tube like what happened when I apparated.

Clenching my eyes closed, I looked around to see where I was and found I was kneeling beside Aruis by a lake I had never seen before. But facing the other way, I looked up and found myself starring at a crumbling tall house with a tire swing in the front and a tree house in one of the side trees.

Looking from the house back down to the girl lying beside me. She looked up with absolute horror stuck in her eyes. Panic began to settle in. It was like one of those horror muggle shows that Hermione would make us watch on the little box with moving people. When your standing beside a house and everyone's screaming don't go in, don't go in, and you go in.

Grabbing the shoulders of Aruis, I pulled her up slightly and looked her right in the eye. "Where are we Aruis, why did you come here?"

Shaking her head, she looked into me eyes as more tears began to fall. I couldn't bare not having answers as her eyes turned the same baby blue they had at the house. "Answer me Blackheart, where are we and why did you bring me here?"

Frustration seemed to take over as I hoisted her into my arms and apparated back to the house, arriving just outside the kitchen door and walking in on an unsuspecting family that just starred at me. Then suddenly, all hell broke loose. "Fredrick Weasley what on earth are you doing with the girl?" mum's voice was shrill and unbelieving as I walked into the room.

"Oh relax mum I was only bringing her back, I went to help her and she apparated me to some place but wouldn't tell me where, I broke her back before causing any real trouble." placing her on the couch beside Hermione, I stood up straight and looked over to where Percy and George were standing. Percy looked more pale by the look of the girl and George was just looking at me.

"What on earth happened?" mum asked astounded by the tears rolling in her eyes and the way she refused to let go of her left arm.

"Percy thought it his duty to aid the pour girl's hurt arm. He tried to remove what he thought to be dried blood, but it may have back fired on him." George answered before anyone else had the chance, and moved quickly before catching wind of Molly Weasley as she turned on Percy in full mother mode.

"Percy Weasley how could you do such a think to our guest?"

"Mom she is not a guest I swear. She shouldn't even be here! She should be locked back in Azkaban." he defended himself, gesturing to the girl on the couch as Ginny and Hermione tried to persuade her to loosen her grip on her arm.

"You-" mum was cut off as a weak voice spoke from behind us.

A sudden screaming burst from Aruis' lips as Hermione and Ginny backed away suddenly. "All I did was try and repair her arm. I never did anything else! That was it I swear!" Hermione's voice was panicked, hurt.

A look of shear terror passed her eyes as it resembled those of so many thoughts and feeling during the war. And at the point I had found reality. I had seen past the protective barrier. I had come to realize that no matter how many jokes, or pranks, or laughs we got out of everyone, the war still happened, and we couldn't hide it or forget it like we were trying too. It's effects would scar so many generations. And perhaps we were doing bad by just sitting here… but what else _was_ there to do?


	2. Chapter 2: Lines

I watched in shock as her arm continued to blacken and her screams became more violent. Ushering everyone out of the living room, dad continued to place a silencing spell over the live area as him and mum attempted to settle down Aruis enough to talk to her, or try and find out the problem.

It had been long and hard since the battle, everyone's minds had been focused on just repairing the opened wounds that had been torn since the battle. Now, there would be even more wounds that had been ripped open. Her silent but memorable screams had awaken past memories we never wanted to relive, and now… mum and dad were being forced to live through all the screams of terror that they had had already heard once again.

What felt like forever later, dad came into the kitchen where Percy, George, Harry and I had been sitting. We stood immediately as he walked into the kitchen. His eyes looked bloodshot and his head was held wearily as he walked towards the kitchen sink and poured himself a glass of water.

"Dad, is everything okay?" I asked cautiously as he turned around to look at the four of us. His lips pursed and his eyes wondering. Suddenly, it was as if he forgot everyone else. "From now on, leave the band on." he replied in a clipped voice and turned and walked into the living room to join mum once again.

"Fred, take her back up to bed, ask Ginny or Hermione if they'll stay with you and her for the night. George, go with him." there was something wrong, something deeply wrong. In all of our lives, if there was a girl whose blood was not of our own, there was no chance anyone of us boys would ever be caught in the same room. But now, it was dad telling us to do so.

Looking between where dad had just stood and George I watched as he shrugged his shoulders and followed into the living room. Seeing mum sitting on one of the love seats with a relieved look on her face and dad sit next to her, my eyes drifted to the other seat where I saw the back of Aruis' head with cloth tied round it.

Looking to mum and dad, they shook their heads silently George and I both walked round, giving mum a quick kiss on the cheek and walking cautiously over to the girl. "Aruis, it's me, Fred. I'm going to take you up stairs now… okay?" nodding her head wearily, I leant down to pick her up and found her to be rather limp in my arms.

Carry her up the stairs and into the bedroom, I placed her body on the bed and found she had already fallen asleep. Sending George to go wake Ginny, minutes later George and I had been pushed to the floor while Ginny took George's bed.

Everything seemed find until realization struck me. Mum would have never agreed for George and I to spend a night in a girl's bedroom, so why was now any different? And why had it felt that Aruis actually trusted me enough to allow me to carry her up stairs when Hermione had barely been able to touch her?

A faint whisper seemed to drift through the room from the left of me, and as I turned to see what the commotion was, I saw her still laying in the bed, but not before I heard the words escape her mouth. _"Kill them, kill them all."_

The thought scarred me. Was she talking about us, were we the ones that she was meant to kill? Suddenly, I watched as she bolted up right in bed, squinting my eyes to make it look as if I were asleep, I watched through hidden eyes as she looked around panicked and placed her face in her hands as quiet sobs wracked her body over and over again.

Minutes passed as the more I watched her cry the more I felt as if I were intruding, as if I should get up and help her if anything. But something kept me grounded, something inside wouldn't let me move.

Pulling her head back, she looked to the band wrapped around her wrist and shook her head slowly, as if it was disappointing, as if it hurt to look at it. Scooting over to the side of the bed, I watched as she cuddled her legs up to her chest and rested her head on her knees, looking out into the moonlit sky.

"What did I do? What did I ever do for you to make this so hard for me?" I heard her whisper before clenching my eyes closed, not wanting to intrude on her anymore. I willed myself to sleep as she remained looking out into the light of the sky.

The distant sound of muffled speech was my first wake up call. That and the continuous prod as someone poked my back repeatedly. Turning on my perpetrator, I found myself face to face with a red haired duplicate of myself. "Mornin' Gred." he whispered as a smile spread across his face.

"Mornin' Forge." I smiled back before taking a quick peak back to the sleeping girl and then gesturing towards the door when I found her peacefully resting in the bed. The room was still rather dark, but we had kept it that way so as easier to sleep.

Following my twin out into the hallway, I watched as he lead me down stairs to sneak past everyone out the back way we had made so many years ago. Running down to our favourite place down by the pond, we took a seat beside the old tree and watched the water.

"So… how come you never told me you liked the new girl." he asked unexpectedly as I sunk the rock I was skipping along the water.

Turning to him, I could see the look of understanding in his eyes. I couldn't lie to my own twin, but he wouldn't put it past me to try it.

"Where did you get that idea Forge?" I asked amused, skipping another stone into the water. "I mean yeah, she's a sight for sore eyes, but I think mum and Percy would kill me if I ever thought about it." I smiled at the thought.

"And that's what makes it all the more fun." George smiled brightly before standing back up and brushing himself off.

"Come on then mate, let's go in for something to eat, I can practically smell the bacon cooking." he smiled as I laughed and stood from my seat.

"You can always smell the bacon cooking. It wouldn't surprise me if you could smell it on the pig itself!" I laughed again as we walked towards the house. Sticking my hands in my pockets, I looked up just in time to see a small, dark figure standing on the roof of the house. In an instant I had grabbed my wand and looked to George.

"Tell mum I'll be in in a bit. I'm just going to see something for a second." George nodded as I pulled out my wand and apparated to the top of the house. Sitting down quickly once I arrived.

Turning to look at the edge of the roof, I walked over to find that it was the new girl. And she was seated deathly close to the ending of the shingles and the sheer drop.

"What are you doing out here all alone love?" I asked as she whipped around quickly and lost her balance. Leaping forward I caught her outstretched arm and pulled her into my chest with all my might. I had to admit, she was very light for her age and pulling her in was almost too easy.

Gasping, she instinctively wrapped both arms around me and squished herself against my chest, breathing in rapid pants as I looked down to see her eyes clenched. Sitting down with her still attached, I watched and waited as eventually, she began to let go and open her eyes.

"Well, that's one way to start the day." I grinned as she looked around and turned back to me.

"You don't say much do you?" I asked as moments of silence passed.

"That's got to be difficult. Plus, I think you'd have an amazing voice, you just look the part." I smiled as the corners of her lips turned up into a soft grin as she looked out along the rolling acres of grass and green.

"That seems hard to believe." she said in a small voice, and indeed… I was correct. Her voice was light and airy, as if it had long waited to escape such a small body. Her voice slightly horse from her screams the night before.

"There see… not so hard I guess." I smiled before continuing. "And I, being the charming and brilliant handsome man I am, was right. You have a wonderful voice." I bent down low to her ear as I whispered it in. smiling triumphantly as I felt the shivers run up and down her back.

"So… why are you up here?" I asked as she continued to stare amongst the green below.

"Judging the height." she mused as her face turned back to mine. Her eyes starring me fully in the face.

"Well I can't exactly complain about the view. But if anything, the best part of the roof to jump from is the part across from the chimney." I laughed as she smirked and shook her head.

She remained silent as I looked out once again to the rolling plains of grass. We sat in silence for what felt like hours, just listening to the wind and the distant ripple of our home pond. Turning to look at her again, I watched as her eyes were focused completely on the sight before her. Her eyes were slightly glazed over, as if she weren't really there, and her hair blew aimlessly in the wind.

"Where were we, when you apparated me to that place… I didn't recognize it at all." I asked as her body suddenly stiffened and I couldn't help but notice it was a sore subject to talk about.

When silence followed my question, I immediately assumed it was a place that I shouldn't have even been in, as she was so reluctant to tell me of the location.

"We should probably head down now. Everyone will be wondering where we are." I stated as I stood from my position and offered a helping hand to her as we stood and apparated side along to the front door of the kitchen. By this time, the only people in the kitchen were Percy, George, Aruis and I. though I couldn't blame the rest, I didn't even want to wake up this early.

"You want something for breakfast?" I asked as she shook her head no and took a solemn seat at the table, watching with a deathly glint of anger in her eyes as they followed Percy around the kitchen. All the while he was quiet and quick, as if he didn't want to be there any longer.

"In a hurry Perce?" I asked as I heard footsteps descend down the stairs.

"Shut your trap Fred." he hissed as George and I snickered at his reaction. Racing from the kitchen, he practically ran into Ginny and Hermione as they rubbed the sleep out of their eyes.

"Morning Ladies." George batted his eyelashes reverently and Ginny and 'Mione both stifled a few small giggles. Walking over to the table, Hermione took a seat next to Aruis and kept a weary eye on her for a few moments without saying anything.

"I am sorry for last night Aruis, I had no idea it would affect you so. I thought I was helping." she apologized as everyone's attention turned to Aruis to find her nod her head wearily, but acknowledging, letting Hermione off the hook as she gave an exuberant sigh and turned back to the table.

"So kiddies, what do you suppose is for breakfast?" I asked as I looked around the table. Curious as to find someone to make something for me.

"What ever you can scavenge up for yourselves. Molly and Arthur left early for a meeting this morning." Hermione stated simply while raising from the table and walking towards the living room to rest herself on one of the couches.

Next to come barrelling down the stairs were Ron and Harry. With slightly disgruntled looks on their faces, Ronald sauntered forward towards the table and seated himself beside Harry who had already sat himself down.

"Why good afternoon ladies." George boomed as Harry shuddered at his volume this early in the morning.

"Shut your bloody trap Fred, it's not that late." he hissed as I tried to hide my smirk.

"Why I'm hurt Ronald. For I didn't say a thing." I replied modestly as his head whipped towards me and he glared both ways.

"Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed now didn't they?" George asked as he walked over and slapped Ron on the back, sending him forwards.

"Oh bugger off George." he replied, standing from his chair and walking to sit in the living room with Hermione and Ginny.

"Harry… your not in a foul mood too are you?" George asked batting his eyelashes as Harry smirked and looked to me instead.

"Ron's been a little sore since you gave him one of those Truth Twirlers." Harry shrugged his shoulders as he too left the table.

"Well it seems everyone's in a foul mood this morning." George scoffed as he took the seat next to me.

"So my dearest brother, how about some breakfast?" I asked as he looked to me and grinned.

"I'd love some Fred, and what will you be making this morning?"

"What ever you care to start for me George." I countered as he smiled again.

"I'll admit that was a good one. But seriously… I can't cook." he chuckled as I rolled my eyes and turned my wand over to the cupboard, pulling out some cereal and two bowls and spoons.

"Ah… a gourmet meal. I can't wait." he laughed again as I looked over to see something glint in Arius' eyes as the edges of her lips pulled up slightly.

"You know it my dear brother. Now, is there anything I can get _you_?" I asked as Arius shook her head no and repositioned herself on the chair. Leaning back and giving out a long sigh. Her eyes fluttering shut for a few seconds before reopening at the sound of a screeching noise making itself known.

As I turned to look at the window, I found that perched outside was a heavy black bird with menacing eyes and a small piece of folded parchment hooked under it's beak. With a small effort, the large bird swooped in before Arius and dropped the piece of parchment before turning and flying out the window without a second look.

Shocked, she moved like a zombie as she consciously opened the folded note and read the contents before standing to her feet in what looked like the heat of the words scribbled on the paper.

Dropping the letter on the table, she simply turned and walked up the stairs towards our room. Reaching for the paper, I picked it up to find the neat hand writing addressed to her.

_Miss A. Blackheart,_

_We regret the contents of this letter as the situation is sullen and misfortunate. We are sorry to inform you that Chris A. Dimity was found in the Forbidden Forest not hours ago mauled and deceased. On behalf of family and friends you have been selected to attend the funeral two days time from now at 11:00. Should you have any questions or concerns, do not hesitate to state your opinion. _

_Sincerely,  
__Marcus Fabriane  
__Stephanie Dechen  
__Department of Newly Found Deceased_

With a heavy heart and a long list of regrets, I turned and handed a confused George the letter as her eyes widened and he turned to me. Shrugging my shoulders, I didn't know what to do, there was nothing we could so.

Suddenly, an unexpected crash erupted from upstairs as within an instant everyone rushed for the stairs to see to the commotion.


End file.
